From fake to real in no time
by TheBard'sLover
Summary: And then at the tender age of 21 and 25 they finally got together.
1. Chapter 1

Ren walked out of the airport only to see a flood of screaming fans closing in. But they were stopped by the barriers but to protect him, he smiled and waved, one or two women fainted.' I really should stop that', he said to himself. He slipped into the car and the driver drove away. He could not wait to get home. After he became an international star and told everyone his identity he only had one secret left. But that secret had also become famous around the world for her captivating acting and beauty, and also her music and lively stage performance. Yes, Mogami Kyoko had become an international pop star. They rarely met now, maybe once every six months, he was now 25 and she was 21. He laughed, he had been hopelessly in love with her for 5 years now, and the only thing he had been able to do was to make her call him by his first name. Sometimes he felt that he was nothing but a brother to her, damn that Cain Heel character.

Now he was back in Japan on a long awaited holiday. The next three months he would be able to be around the people he cared about, he could sleep for hours and for the first time since he was 15 he would be able to go out and have fun, getting drunk and try to forget her, not that he wanted to, but he couldn't see how he would get her now.

When he arrived at his old apartment he saw that nothing had changed, it was just like old times. He walked to the sofa and sat down, reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was himself, a reporter was talking about the Hollywood star that had returned home for a while, and then speculations about what he was going to do, if there were any projects he would be working on and so on. He flipped the channel and there she was. Looking amazing in a PV singing one of her new songs.

He watched and understood why he would never be able to let her go. After that there was some guy that commented on how hot she was and that he would want to tap that. Not in the exact words but almost. Ren saw red for a while and then he calmed down. Not that he didn't understand him perfectly. Then the guy on TV said something that made him smile. "I heard that she is back in Japan on a holiday slash songwriting period, so all you hopeful men get out there and try to snatch one of the hottest stars out there today". Ren sat for a while and then got his phone, and called the president. When Lory answered he only heard three words "Where is she"? Lory smiled, "she went clubbing". Ren put down the phone and got ready to go out.

She was at the third place he tried. She was out on the dance floor dancing to a loud techno song, in leather pants and a tiny top and it showed of her gorgeous lines and her breasts. A large group of men surrounded her and he could see on her annoyed expression that showed she could not get away.

He walked down there and made his way through all the horny guys trying to get closer to his Kyoko. She felt that the men retreated and looked up. "RRREEEEEENNNNNN" she yelled, ran to him and hugged him, then planted a kiss on his cheek. He was like a statue. She kissed him. He slowly came to his senses still holding her and she was there smiling at him. She was a little drunk but not so much that she was out of it, just a little to let her loosen up. "God, you look so handsome, let's dance" she said to him and dragged him onto the dance floor. As they were dancing a slow song came on and they started slow dancing. He held her in his arms and she held his waist. "I missed you so much", she whispered in his ear. He could feel shivers running down his spine. "I missed you too Kyoko". They danced trough the song and then went and sat down in a quiet corner, then started talking about everything they could think of and when they were becoming a little too drunk Ren hailed a taxi and they went to his apartment.

When Kyoko saw Ren all kinds of emotions swelled up. Mostly love, under the influence of alcohol she ran to him and hugged him and kissed, then she hesitated a little, she could not let him find out how she felt, he still thinks I have sworn of love. But he did not move away and she decided to blame it on the alcohol if he asked about it later. Though she knew full well that she only wanted to be near him.

When they went to his apartment she did the only thing she knew that would keep her secret save she ran to the bathroom and then to the guestroom, took off her clothes, not caring if she only slept in her undergarments. When she slipped into the bed her mind was all on Ren and how she would keep her love from him, I'll just act like he is my brother, it should be fine. She sighed, it was only getting harder and harder to keep her emotions hidden. But she had to do it, she couldn't get hurt again. After she became a superstar she had been confronted by many men, sometimes women even, oh that Lady Gaga, she just didn't take no for an answer. All wanted to be in a relationship with her, she turned the women down and the men also but only after they went through a long process of finding faults in them. After a while she saw that her preferences were way too specific. So she just started to turn all of them down. Then she went to a Christmas party that okaa-san and otou-san held. Ren was there, he had come out and told everyone the truth about his parentage. They spent the weekend together, like a real family. She was so happy. But then a small accident happened. She was walking down the driveway with her bags to her taxi, Ren helped her, she was stepping of the sidewalk to put the bag she was carrying in the trunk, but she miscalculated the height of the edge and fell down, but Ren saved her and as they stood so close together she could feel her heart race and she was all too aware of him, his smell and his muscles under the shirt.

When she was inside the taxi she started to think about what just happened. It took her the ride to the airport, and the flight from USA to Italy to realize the truth. This happened around two years ago and she was nearing a breaking point. She so desperately wanted to tell him but her excessive fear of rejection was still there. So in order to protect herself she hid it, her love. She slowly fell asleep and didn't see the dark figure that came into the room and looked at her.

Ren was a little surprised and disappointed with Kyoko's reaction. Rather than sitting down with him and talking to him she just wanted to sleep. He sat down, and looked around. Well he found her, but it was the same, she only saw him as a big brother. After a while he stood up and went into the guestroom. There she was so beautyful, he wanted to reach down and touch her but knew that it wasn't a very good idea. If he did that then he would probably not be able to control himself. So he just stood there and watched her. That was until she turned in her sleep and the cover slid down to show a black bra and pale white skin. Ren looked for a second and then fled out of the room and into his own, his heart beating and out of breath.

K.2

Yashiro was having a great day, yesterday he had gone on a date with Sakura-san and it had been a good date to say the least. He knew Ren was back in Japan and he was going to visit this morning. He felt a little melancholy. When Ren had left for USA Yashiro had not gone with him, he had decided to take over the family business. He was now the president of one of Japans largest companies. He was also on the same list as Ren, over Japans most desirable men. The handsome, rich, young business man.

He knocked on the door and waited, then he knocked again, and again. Finally he took up a key he had had since his manager days. He walked in and noticed the female shoes lying around and fell a little over Rens shoes, a little curse word escaped his mouth. Ren, Ren, Ren someone cheating on poor Kyoko? He thought a little disappointed. That was until he walked into the master bedroom and saw Kyoko hiding behind Ren who held a rather large gun in his hand and pointed it at him. Yashiro stopped and stared, there was Ren in only in boxers that did nothing to hide his morning "problem". Behind him was Kyoko only in her black and sexy underwear, he couldn't keep it in and slipped into unknown areas of fan-girl mode. "Yashiro?"

Kyoko had woken up with a sound coming from inside of the apartment, she first thought it was Ren, until she heard someone curse and then she realized that this was not Rens voice. "Oh, shit, it's a burglar". She ran in to Ren's room and woke him up, not realizing that she was only wearing her underwear. "Ren" she whispered, "there's someone in the living room". Ren jumped up and opened the drawer of his nightstand, taking up the large gun he always had there in case someone would sneak in. He was after all raced in America. He pushed Kyoko behind him, and at that moment a man walked into the room, Ren ready to fire, but stopped. "Yashiro" he said with a surprised voice.

Yashiro was not present at the moment, he had slipped into some unknown dimension where all fan-girls go at some point in their life. Ren and Kyoko stood there and watched this grown up man rolling around the floor like a 14 year old teenage girl that just met her idol and he asked her to marry him. They looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Then both turned bright red, when the saw what they were wearing. Kyoko turned almost purple when she saw Rens little morning problem and ran out of the room to get some clothes. Ren watched her run out of the room and his imagination ran wild, but he pulled himself together and walked to get some clothes to wear. Not caring about Yashiro that had now stopped rolling around and sat on the floor with stars in his eyes.

While Ren was dressing he stood up and walked to him patted him on the back and congratulated him. "I didn't know you had it in you", he clamed with a sheepish grin on his face. Ren glared at him. "Nice to see you to Yukihito, and for the record nothing happened we didn't sleep together she was in the guestroom and came in to tell me that there was someone lurking around in the living room". Yashiro's grin did wither a little but not disappear. Ren walked out of the room and into the kitchen were Kyoko had started to search for something to make breakfast but she was unsuccessful. She turned to Ren and looked at him with a face that said all that needed to be said. He smiled a little "fine, go shopping, should I come with you"? "No there is no need, I'll just walk, it's good for my hangovers". He understood to well and walked into the bathroom found some headache pills and took two. Then he walked into the living room where Yashiro stood, "Where is Kyoko"? he asked. "She went to do some shopping". Yashiro smiled, "well then I think it would be better if I left now", he said and walked out the door. "Good luck, old friend". Ren watched as Yashiro walked out and then sighed. He had seen way to much this morning, not that he had anything against it, not at all. It was just that his self control was at minimum at the moment. He walked over to the sofa and slumped down. Smiling in agony.

Kyoko was in the supermarket when she heard something disturbing. On the TV the news were playing and there was a large photo of her and Ren dancing intimately, and then another showed them walking into his apartment building. Her eyes widened and she dropped everything and ran back to his apartment, she arrived just seconds before the reporters and got into Rens apartment safely and unseen. Ren was on his way out to get her, he had seen the news on his TV. They sat down to see what they were saying about them, it was all the same. A secret love, how long has this been going on, was it just a one night stand, some guy neither knew saying that they had been close for years. They were trapped. Finally Kyoko spoke. "What should we do, Ren, I'm so sorry for this". Ren looked at her, "No I should be sorry, I asked you to come over". He was rather surprised that she took it so well, but after all she had matured a lot. Then he heard words he had longed to hear for a very long time "Why don't we just go out"? He looked at her surprised. She kept going. "I mean pretend, I'm not seeing anyone, are you"? He denied that. "Well then, you see the truth is that my manager is rather pissed at me, I newer dated anyone and he said that I'm getting a bit boring, so why not". Ren smiled, "yeah, why not"

_This is my second fanfic, I had this idea and wanted to get her out of my head so I could focus on the other one I'm writing at the moment__. Hehe, It's supposed to be a one shot, but it became longer. I know my spelling sucks __ I try to correct every mistake that I see but it's not that easy. _


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kyoko spoke those words. At the time she had be scared to death that he would not want to. But when he said yes, she was happy. Maybe this would end in something more real than it was, she hoped. Ren on the other hand was close to losing it, and the incident that had happened today had pushed him right to the edge. They had gone out, been seen together, been photographed, everyone were so happy that Japans biggest stars were seeing each other, well some at least. Their families knew about the arrangement and were stunned that the two young people still did not know that they were both in love with each other and saw that it would be best if they just kept out of it and let them find out by them self.

They had enjoyed it every second, and now they were at Rens place after one of the outings. They had gone to a park and soon they were swarmed by fans. One of the girls had tried to get a little too close to Ren, that was feeling very uncomfortable about it and tried to turn her down nicely. Kyoko had seen this, and did not like it one bit. So she took Ren arm and turned him to face her, she put up her best seductive smile and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, why don't we get her a show she won't forget. Ren not knowing exactly what she was going to do, agreed. Then she ran her had from his hips, up his abs and all the way to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss but stopped just a few centimeters from his lips, looked him in the eyes, then turned her head to the girl and smiled her best Mio smile. It was safe to say that the girl ran away, fast.

They were in the kitchen laughing at the incident. Ren had spent the day admiring her figure that was very much visible, she was wearing skinny jeans, and a tight t-shirt with a skimpy neckline that shoved a lot. She had on some showy jewels that made up her rock/pop image. She was stunning and he was losing it, but at that time he didn't mind. Now as they stood there Kyoko said something that completely pushed him over the edge. "Well I could not let that little bitch flirt with my man could I"? she said laughing.

Ren looked at her and all reason was gone. He took two steps and closed the gap between them pushed her up to the wall and kissed her with hunger and passion. Kyoko had seen the Emperor and her heart sunk, then when he closed in on her she did not know what to do, she felt him push her and she thought her life was over. She closed her eyes, and found his lips on hers. "Wait, what", she thought but only for a second, his kiss completely consumed her, and she responded with the exact same passion. Ren(the Emperor) found her kissing him back and it made him more excided. He started running his hands down her body then grab her behind and lifted her up so she was now on the same level as he. Kyoko found him lift her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Ren pushed her harder to the wall and the kiss became deeper. His hands under her shirt feeling that soft skin, and her hands in his hair. All was forgotten, they finally had given in to their feelings.

Ren walked to his bedroom still holding Kyoko, they still kissing, he laid her on the bed and looked down, she was so beautiful. She saw him looking down at her and blushed a little, then pulled him down and kissed him. Soon they were lost in complete bliss. Their clothes were flying. Ren trailed down Kyoko's body with his lips, kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach, but stopped just before reaching her sensitive spot and started to make his way up again, he heard her make a sound to protest but he kept going up until he kissed her mouth. She turned him over and started giving him the same treatment, but when she got down she seized him with her hand and started playing with his tip, soft almost nonexistence touches, that sent electric currents through his body and he groaned.

He thought he was going to go crazy, then he sat up and dragged her up to his face. He looked into her eyes, "I love you, you know". Her eyes widened. "I have loved you for so long, five long years". Kyoko whispered, "five years? And I thought I had suffered, and I have only been in love with you for two." Ren stared, she loved him… And had for two years! He smiled, "well then let's not waste more time". He kissed her sweetly, with all the love in his heart. He put her softly down on her back and towered her. She looked at the man she loved he was so irresistible. She felt him rubbing to her womanhood and she thought that she would go crazy, then as the excitement was reaching its peak he took her. The painful ecstasy was amazing. They moved slowly at first but then faster and faster until they reached the high. Afterwards they lied together and looked at each other, not saying a word. Finally Ren reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, and the lovers fell asleep.

Kuu was pissed. That idiot he had for a son had been "dating" his daughter for 3 months now, and they still had not given in to their feelings (or so he was made to believe). He reached a decision, he was going to Japan and talking seriously to his fool of a son that could not express his feeling for the only girl he had loved. He sat in the limo that was headed for Rens apartment, when he got there he had only finished eleven dishes of food, he was that upset, usually he would have finished the double amount. It was early morning as he stepped out of the limo and walked through the front door and headed to the elevator. He walked the corridor to Rens door with strides that showed how pissed he was. He knocked and when no one answered he became more pissed and in one swift movement he broke down the door.

He strode inside and saw his son walking out of the bedroom with a gun in his hand. "What are you doing pointing that at me, boy"? Kuu said with obvious annoyance in his tone. Rens jaw dropped, "my door" he whispered. "My door! What about my grandchildren? I can't understand the youth today, you are a grown man and still you can't tell the woman you are desperately in love with your feelings. What's wrong with you boy? Did you turn gay waiting? Are you a masochist? I mean you must enjoy torturing yourself, you have been pretending to date her for three months now", while he spoke he had turned his back to Ren and therefore didn't see Kyoko as she walked to Ren, she watched her father going on and on, not noticing her, she smiled and waited for Kuu to notice her.

Ren placed her in front of him, his hands around her and his chin rested on her head. They watched as Kuu turned to them saying "and so if you have not gotten her by the end of the week I will adopt her and you will never get her", he froze as he saw the picture in front of him. His son held his daughter that was wearing one of Rens t-shirts, both smiling like idiots. Then Kyoko spoke. "Well otou-san, to answer your questions,

1. He was pointing a gun at you, mostly used to kill anyone that would threaten my life.

2. There is nothing wrong with him physically, I can confirm that. But mentally he is a bit in love and becomes a little crazy because of that.

3. HE IS MOST CERTANLY NOT IN ANYWAY GAY.

4. And last, he can be a bit of a masochist sometimes, but then I find myself to be a bit of a sadist so….". She grinned and Ren could not stop shaking with laughter.

Kuu was speechless, he stood there opening and closing his mouth looking a little bit like a fish he once had devoured. Finally he snapped out of it, and like the true idiot parent he was he ran to them and hugged them, whishing them all the best and could not wait to tell Julie. Then he jokingly asked Kyoko what about his grandchildren, Kyoko became a little panicked and looked at Ren. He smiled a little "Well father you see, you better not adopt her because then I can't marry her, and your first grandchild would be illegitimate and the fruit of an unfortunate sibling love and it would be teased for years. Then it could run away to another country and…" At that point Kuu stopped his son. "What do you mean"? "Well" Ren said, "We kind of need to have a shotgun wedding, if that is alright with you"?

_Vííí… it's done, it's not that polished, just an idea maybe I continue to write it but I doubt it. It became a M rated story. First time writing something like that, and I have a hard drive filled with all kinds of different stories about so many things. Well lets think about it as an escalation. _


End file.
